


Beautiful Tears, I'll Kill This Curse

by Bashful Evgeniya (Evgeniya)



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: Crying, M/M, Magic, Tears, Warlocks, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgeniya/pseuds/Bashful%20Evgeniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret, pain, and sadness. These are the clips of beautiful people unable to hide behind their tears. FAN VIDEO. <b>Warning:</b> NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Tears, I'll Kill This Curse

**Author's Note:**

> _The Prodigal_ by Sacha Sacket.


End file.
